


Perdia em seus olhos

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, Romance, alternative universe, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Eram apenas roupas comuns. O que importava se eram masculinas ou não?





	Perdia em seus olhos

**Author's Note:**

> [Tributo/Desafio] Orgulho LGBT, Projeto Need For Femmeslash do Fórum Need For Fic. Postada originalmente em 01/06/2014. 
> 
> Frase-tema Música e Sonho   
> “Pode ser lésbica, mas não precisa se vestir como homem” 
> 
> Beta: Adne Helena, dear you know! <3 
> 
> Não é uma songfic, mas eu escrevi essa fic toda ouvindo Lost in your eyes da Debbie Gibson!

Sentada próxima à janela, a loira parecia estar irritada com alguma coisa. Não parecia ser a mesma pessoa de poucas horas atrás, tamborilando os dedos finos da mão esquerda, como se estivesse fazendo o acompanhamento em um piano com apenas uma das mãos, ela parecia não se importar com mais nada que se encontrava ao seu redor.  
  
Estava sozinha na sala espaçosa do bonito apartamento em que dividia com a violinista. As luzes da cidade pareciam não ter importância alguma. Os olhos azuis translúcidos, focavam o infinito sem ao menos enxergar alguma coisa à sua frente.  
  
Sim, estava muito aborrecida. Claro que não com a companheira de tantos anos, mas consigo mesma. Não poderia ter perdido a compostura na frente dela, mas acabara acontecendo; seu gênio explosivo tomara seu ser, e acabara fazendo o que muito raramente deixava transparecer na frente da outra.  
  
Ela não era de demonstrar muito seus sentimentos, mas sempre havia uma primeira vez para tudo, não?  
  
Parecia que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se esquecer da famigerada cena, que resultara com ela quase socando um idiota parado a frente do teatro, onde a orquestra sinfônica que a namorada tocava estava se apresentando. Se não fosse por ela, sua querida Michiru, teria colocado tudo a perder. Mas agora, estava com aquele gosto amargo na boca. O gosto ter feito algo impensado, ou quem sabe, pensado demais?  
  
\- Pode ser lésbica, mas não precisa se vestir como homem... – Haruka murmurou entre os dentes. Não fazia ideia de quem havia dito a frase que a tirara do sério mais cedo, um tanto alto demais. Ao sentir braços cingindo-lhe os ombros, deixou-se abraçar. Virando um tanto o rosto, beijou o canto dos lábios da violinista.  
  
\- Ainda ruminando o que já foi, Haruka? – Perguntou Michiru que, com o canto dos olhos, tentava divisar a fisionomia da mulher em seus braços. Os olhos azuis que tanto admirava pareciam um tanto opacos. – De nada adianta ficar ai remoendo o que já foi dito.  
  
\- Sim, eu sei disso, Michiru. O que eu não estou admitindo, foi eu ter perdido minha calma na sua frente. – Fez uma pausa a loira. Levando uma das mãos para as madeixas meio esverdeadas, puxou-as um pouco, as levando até próximo ao nariz os fios sedosos.   
  
Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Michiru a puxou para que saísse de perto da janela.  
  
\- Venha, de nada adianta você ficar ai. – Começou a violinista. – Ademais, eu já te conheço há longos anos para conhecer o seu temperamento. Talvez, até mesmo eu tivesse agido da mesma forma, meu amor!  
  
Ficando de pé, Haruka baixou um pouco a cabeça e, aproximando os rostos, roçou o lábio nos dela.   
  
\- Não, Michiru! – A voz grave, meio masculinizada. – Você sabe que nunca faria algo como eu. – Não, ela não faria. Ambas se conheciam muito bem. Desde muito cedo, Haruka tomava a frente, defendendo a amante, tomando suas dores e se envolvendo em alguma coisa para protegê-la. Não que fosse sempre, mas nas raras ocasiões, seu ciúmes e gana de não deixar que a violinista se machucasse ou se magoasse, providenciara para que quem havia tentado fazer alguma coisa, sentisse o gostinho de suas palavras cortantes, ou mesmo de seus punhos.  
  
Sim, Haruka não tinha medo de se meter em brigas por seu grande amor, e sabia que Michiru desconfiava de tudo o que fazia longe de seus lindos olhos verdes.  
  
\- Talvez você tenha razão. – Michiru respondeu enlaçando o pescoço da loira. – Agora, que tal esquecer o que já se foi? – Pedindo com jeitinho, mirou-a intensamente nos olhos. – Você fica tão bem vestida em trajes masculinos. – Correu uma das mãos pelo colarinho da camisa vermelha que a outra usava e deslizou lentamente a língua pelos próprios lábios carnudos.  
  
Encantada com o gesto, a loira puxou-a mais para si, colando os corpos. Prendendo-a como se fossem dançar uma contradança, valsou uns poucos passos e parou. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior com vontade e, quando Michiru abriu a boca deixando um gemido baixo escapar, Haruka aproveitou-se da oportunidade e aprofundou o beijo.  
  
Deslizando as mãos pela cintura esguia de Michiru, Haruka passou um dos braços por baixo das coxas torneadas, ainda ocultas pelo belo vestido negro que a outra usava, e a alçou no colo.  
  
Liberando-lhe os lábios, sustentou o olhar curioso que era lançado ao seu, um leve sorriso de lado.  
  
\- Sabe, minha querida – roçou os lábios nos dela ao proferir cada palavra. – você tem razão. É melhor eu esquecer o que ouvi essa noite. – Haruka murmurou próximo ao lóbulo do ouvido de Michiru. – Afinal, eram apenas roupas, são apenas roupas comuns! – corrigiu-se ao começar a caminhar para o quarto que dividiam – O que importava, ou importa se são masculinas? Eu gosto e são confortáveis.  
  
\- E você fica linda as usando! – A violinista murmurou ao mordiscar-lhe o canto dos lábios. Recostando a cabeça no ombro da loira, deixou-se carregar para o quarto.  
  
Haruka colocou-a frente da cama, e extasiada, viu a namorada virar-se de costas e puxar a longa cabeleira esverdeada para frente. Entendendo o que ela queria, estendeu uma das mãos para o zíper do vestido. Desceu-o lentamente e a cada pele alva que era revelada, um beijo ou mesmo uma mordida era dada.   
  
Travando o corpo da violinista para que não fugisse involuntariamente de seu toque, a loira empurrou um dos ombros para o lado tão logo terminou de abrir o vestido. Abraçando Mishiru por trás, deitou a língua sobre a pele alva da junção do ombro com o pescoço, deslizando como se criasse um caminho quente e úmido até próximo ao lóbulo da orelha dela.   
  
O gemido mais alto que escapou pelos lábios da violinista fizeram com que a loira regozijasse em todo seu ser.   
  
Michiru virou-se entre os braços que a cingiam possessivamente, e como se fosse em um flash lento e contido, fez com que o vestido deslizasse por seu corpo de curvas sinuosas. Deleitou-se ao perceber o olhar cobiçoso de sua namorada. Os seios desnudos, a pequena calcinha. Estremeceu apenas com o olhar da loira, mas antes que as mãos um tanto ásperas lhe tocassem, ela deu-lhe novamente as costas e seguiu para o leito.   
  
Entendendo a deixa, Haruka começou a se despir. Preferia que a violinista lhe tirasse as roupas, mas a urgência não permitia que seu desejo fosse atendido. Ela queria estar ao lado da outra sem empecilho de roupas... nada.  
 

**oOoOoOo**

As estrelas quase se despediam dando lugar para a fraca, mas bela claridade do dia que se anunciava. Como despertando de um sonho, Haruka observou a nudez da bela mulher ao seu lado. Os parcos raios solares que se infiltravam pelas frestas da cortina, banindo a escuridão e banhando o corpo nu de costas a fazendo desejar mais e mais tê-la em seus braços, gemendo seu nome e clamando por alívio.   
  
Um sorriso bobo iluminou-lhe a face. Deslizando uma das mãos pelos quadris e nádegas perfeitas, ouviu um ronronar baixinho. Era como se fosse música para seus ouvidos. Intensificou o toque, deslizando sem pudor algum a mão para o vale entre as nádegas e tocando-a com delicadeza. Fincou os olhos no rosto que estava voltando para seu lado e desejou ardentemente que Michiru abrisse seus lindos olhos verdes para se perder naquelas íris que lhe lembravam o mar.   
  
Não se importava de sentir-se perdida naquela imensidão esverdeada, pois ela sabia que nunca estaria sozinha e que as agruras do mundo duro em que elas viviam poderiam ser deixadas para trás se juntas seguissem, sem se importar com o que pensavam sobre elas.   
  
Abrindo mais o sorriso ao perceber os olhos de Michiru tremerem, aguardou até que eles se abrissem.

  
  
**I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for**   
_Não me importo de não saber qual o meu destino_   
**You can take me to the skies...**   
_Você pode me levar aos céus..._   
**It's like being lost in heaven**   
_É como estar perdida no paraíso_   
**When I'm lost in your eyes**   
_Quando estou perdida em seus olhos_

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã: 
> 
> *concentrando-se para escrever uma nova fic, a Coelha aquariana não imagina a visita que irá receber* 
> 
> Kardia: Eu não acredito!?! Quem são esses dois franguinhos? *apontando para os nomes e a imagem que estava aberta de Natsuki Shinomiya e de Syo Kurusu* 
> 
> Ai, ai, ai, ai, aiiiii! Kardia!!!! Tava demorando, meu Zeus! *bufando* Esses são dois personagens de Uta no Prince Sama! E sim, eu vou escrever uma fic com eles. Você nem vem reclamar, pois eu posso muito bem escolher qualquer outro casal de CDZ e não você e Dégel. 
> 
> Kardia: Mas já começou com a apelação??? Imagino que vai me ameaçar com o kit fic... * e ao ver a coelha concordar, resmunga e sai andando para fora do quarto da loira* 
> 
> Eu mereço! Desculpem, mais uma vez um escorpiano sem ser o Bunny vem me aporrinhar! *suspira* Espero que os que chegaram até aqui, tenham gostado do que leu e... façam essa Coelha feliz, deixem seus comentários. 
> 
> Beijos e até meu próximo surto   
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
